Fanon:Alexander Goth (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |household = Goth Family |roommates = Mortimer Goth, Bella Goth |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview }} Alexander Goth is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the son of Mortimer and Bella Goth, the younger brother of Cassandra Goth and the elder half-brother of Dylan Goth. He is married to Dina Caliente despite still being a teenager. Ironically his wife would also be his stepmother due to being Dylan's mother, though she is not married to Mortimer and is thus not considered a stepparent of Alexander. In my player stories I ultimately wrote Mortimer Goth and Dina Caliente's romance out, so that Mortimer and his long lost wife Bella could pick up where they had left off (I brought Bella back from her mysterious alien abduction). Seeing as Alexander mirrors his father Mortimer in some areas of his personality and character, I decided to make him take over Mortimer's role as Dina's boyfriend. Alexander is considerably older than his pre-made counterpart. He started off as a child with 4 days from being a teenager. He is now a teenager with 6 days before being an Adult. Some of the Sims' ages are messed up, and although I haven't been able to straighten out all the numerous age inconsistencies, I have still done the best job I can. Cassandra Goth and Mary-Sue Pleasant's memories indirectly state that Alexander had been around before Angela and Lilith Pleasant were born, even though they are older than him at the start of the game. Selecting an Aspiration for Alexander wasn't the easiest choice either. There are two aspirations that could have fitted him perfectly. Many players tend to give Alexander the Knowledge aspiration for obvious reasons. Although I did seriously consider giving him the knowledge aspiration myself, when the time came to choose his aspiration, I chose to give him the Fortune aspiration. Alexander doesn't have to be a fortune Sim to continue the wealthy traditions of his family, but come to think of it he doesn't have to be a knowledge Sim to be full of curiosity and want to learn more and more. There were times when I briefly changed Alexander's aspiration to knowledge so he could roll wants and get positive Memories from encountering near death experiences. It also helps to roll more wants to build skills. Alexander does seem to role more wants to build skills that are related to his career. This may be because of the Lifetime Want that I chose for him. The Goth family is widely regarded to be a rather ambitious family and both aspirations - knowledge and fortune - are ambitious. So all in all, Alexander's character still reflects that of a stereotypical Goth. Simology |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Ironically despite aspiring to Fortune in my game, he has no interest in money. He has a hidden Fortune Aspiration token. *I will give Alexander the Knowledge Secondary Aspiration once I have installed FreeTime. *Early in the game, Alexander saw the Ghost of Gunther Goth who'd been haunting the Goth family Graveyard, along with Simon Crumplebottom. Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims with short hair (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with unused accessories (fanon)